fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario (V)
Lucario (ルカリオ, Lucario) returns as a playable character for the third time in Super Smash Bros. V. It was confirmed in the August 2017 Nintendo Direct presentation, along with Luigi, Bowser, King Dedede, and Ness. Its appearance has not changed since its last appearance, and has now once again a secret character, having been available at the start of SSB4. Sean Schemmel and Daisuke Namikawa reprise their role in the English and Japanese versions respectively, through recycled voice clips from SSB4. How to unlock Complete one of the following: *Play 30 Vs. Matches *Beat 100-Man Smash After completing either option, you must fight and defeat Lucario in Alola Pokémon League. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics Like every other veteran, Lucario now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off his appearance in his games with a small realistic touch. Attributes No Changes. Ground Attacks Dash attack power increased. Aerial Attacks No Changes. Grabs and Throws Pummels are faster and do more damage. Special Moves Aura Speare will always travel in a straight line regardless of how much it is charged. Special Moves Animations and Misc. Taunts Up - Folds its arms and then extends them while growling and radiating a surging, flame-like field of Aura around itself. Side - Extends its right arm forward, growls, and emits a small blast of Aura from its paw. Down - Performs a kata that is very similar to the one performed during Double Team. Character Selection Screen Animation Character Select - Lucario levitates towards the screen, radiating a surging, flame-like aura as it turns to the left or right. Stage Select - It then ignites its left hand with aura and thrusts it towards the left or right. On-Screen Appearance Enters the stage while radiating a surging, flame-like field of Aura around itself and then slowly falls to the ground. Victory Animations Performs a kata where it leans forward while extending its left arm forward and keeps its right arm to its side, while a flame-like field of Aura briefly surges from its body. Extends both arms forward and next to each other while emitting small blasts of Aura from its paws, then assumes a Fujian White Crane-like stance while saying "Behold the power of Aura." Moves its paws in front of itself and then clasps them together before saying "The Aura is with me!" Losing Animation Lucario is seen clapping, and as with Raiden and Wolf, it seems to do so more begrudgingly. Crowd Cheer “Lu-cario!” Victory Theme An orchestral excerpt of the music that would be play at the start of Pokémon Red, Blue and Green Versions, which would go on to become the Pokemon Main Theme. This one is much different from the one heard in Brawl and SSB4. Idle Poses Stretches both arms out, one on each side, slowly lowers its body, and assumes its normal stance again. Moves its arms in a circular motion before assuming to its normal stance again. Palette Swaps Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. V (Switch) Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters